Bring Me to Life
by dreamwriter2010
Summary: Songfic based on Evanescence's Bring Me to Life. What will Sam do if Danny was robbed of his soul by Vlad? Can she save him in time, or is it far too late for him to be saved? Possible DxS. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my new Evanescence songfic; the song this time is "Bring Me to Life", another one of my favorites. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Danny Phantom, nor do I own Evanescence's song, "Bring Me to Life."

**Bring Me To Life**

**Chapter One- Without a Soul**

* * *

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb; without a soul,_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

* * *

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen; none of it was!" 14-year old Samantha "Sam" Manson cried. "Leave him alone, Vlad!" She ran over to him to attack, but was held back by one of her best friends, Tucker Foley.

"Sam, don't. You'll get yourself killed out there," he calmly stated. Though he was the same age as the rest of the group, he often acted like the eldest of them.

"But he has Danny under his control!" she shouted. Sam watched as her secret love looked at them with a blank expression, one showing no soul. She sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered, tears falling from her amethyst eyes.

_Flashback (2 hours ago)_

"Danny, are you sure about this?" a worried Sam asked. A lock of black hair fell in her eyes, obstructing her view of Danny. At that moment, her combat boots felt heavy, but she really wasn't sure why. Sam wore her favorite outfit, a black tank top with a lilac circle in the middle, a black skirt with light green lines going vertically and horizontally, and purple leggings.

Raven-haired, ice blue-eyed Danny Fenton laughed. "Positive. I'm going to fight Vlad this time and beat him for good." He looked into Sam's eyes, and Sam wavered ever so slightly. _It feels like he can see into me, like he can see into my core. _Wearing his usual blue jeans and white shirt with a red circle and red around the edge of his sleeves and on the collar, Danny was still his typical self.

"But he invited you, dude. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" Tucker asked. The techno-geek was messing around with something on his PDA again. His red beret fell over his thick-rimmed glasses. He wore a yellow shirt and green cargo pants, his usual ensemble.

"Not really," Danny responded. "Maybe he has a plan, maybe he doesn't. I'm not passing up a chance to kick Vlad's butt, though." He laughed lightly at this, but Sam and Tucker didn't join in.

"I don't know," Sam hesitated. "I really think we should turn back."

Danny sighed. "Sam, don't worry so much. You guys will be fine."

"It's not us I'm worried about, it's you I'm worried about," Sam said.

"Well, don't," Danny answered, appearing to be frustrated. "I can take him. End of discussion." He then turned back to the wheel of the Specter Speeder, heading to Vlad's Wisconsin Mansion. Sam and Tucker shared worried glances before turning back to the view outside the vehicle.

_2 hours later, during the battle_

"Come, Daniel, now is your chance to beat me," Vlad taunted. "Or are you going to pass it up and become my apprentice?"

"That'll never happen, Fruit loop," Danny retorted. He fired a green ecto-ray at Vlad Plasmius, the only other halfa like Danny. His alter ego was as Vlad Masters, billionaire. Right now, in ghost mode, he resembled a vampire. He had sickly green skin and piercing red eyes. His fangs gleamed whenever he smiled, and his red and white cape flapped behind him. He wore a white jumpsuit with black boots, belt, gloves, and around the collar. "And I can and I will beat you."

Plasmius smirked. "I'd love to see you try." He threw a pink ecto-ball at Danny and hit him in the stomach. Sam watched worriedly, biting her lip in a nervous habit.

"Do you think he can beat Plasmius?" Sam inquired.

Tucker remarked, "I think he can. Right now, Plasmius doesn't seem to be planning anything." They both ducked as Danny was whipped into the wall by Vlad.

"Is that the best you can do, Daniel?" Vlad jeered. Danny gave an angry glare before shooting off into the air and punching Vlad in the face. Danny wore, in his ghost mode, a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, boots, and the area around the collar. He also had a white DP symbol, standing for Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero. Danny's midnight black hair and ice blue eyes had now become snow white locks and lime green eyes.

"Hopefully, it'll stay that way," Tucker finished. Sam just silently nodded her head while still watching the fight. Vlad quickly threw an ecto-ray at Danny, but he threw up his shield and it deflected. _Vlad seems too confident, _Danny thought. At that moment, Sam and Tucker shared his exact thoughts.

_Is it me, or is Vlad overly confident?_ Sam wondered.

_Vlad's way too confident. Maybe he does have something planned, _Tucker concluded.

"Well, Daniel, didn't you ever think that it was a bad idea to bring your friends?" Vlad quizzed. He gave them a smug look. They all wondered what Vlad meant by that. They all shared the exact same thought when he said that. _That can't be good._ Vlad started to charge ecto-energy in his hand, aiming for Sam and Tucker. "They could be casualties of the battle they were never in."

"Oh, no," Danny whispered. Vlad then fired an ecto-ball at Sam and Tucker, one big enough to injure them badly. Thinking quickly, Danny rushed in front of his friends and put up a shield. "That was too close," he muttered.

"No kidding, dude," Tucker commented. Sam and Danny both glared at him. "What?" he asked, raising his hands in self-defense.

"Tucker, shut up," Sam said. She then glanced up at Vlad to see him pick up a machine for a table behind him and point it at Danny. "Danny, watch out!" she yelled, but it was too late. Whatever the machine was, the beam of it hit Danny in the back. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, the shield falling as well.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker both exclaimed, falling to their knees to check on their fallen friend. He then moved his head slightly, stirring from the attack. "Danny, are you all right?" Tucker questioned. He rose slowly but didn't respond.

"Danny?" Sam implored. He looked down at them both, and they gasped as they saw Danny's eyes were completely blank, lifeless. Sam looked at Vlad angrily. "What have you done?!" she screamed.

Vlad laughed at them. "How do you like it, children? This new invention of mine has now stolen Danny's soul. He's lifeless, but he can still obey my every command since I am in control." He cackled once more.

"You monster!" Sam screeched. She watched as Danny floated up to Vlad in a slow manner, there but not there. "Danny," she whispered.

_End flashback_

Sam watched as Danny started to charge up an ecto-ball in his hand, prepared to fire at them. "Sam, run!" Tucker ordered while grabbing her and pulling her out of the way. "We need to head back to the Specter Speeder."

"But what about Danny?" Sam inquired. Tucker shook his head.

"It's too late. We're going to have to leave him behind. We'll get his parents' help."

"Danny," Sam breathed, tears springing to her eyes again. She gave one last longing look at him before following Tucker out of the lab to the Specter Speeder.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

_Come back, Sam! _Danny wanted to shout, but found he couldn't. _I feel so numb; I have no emotions it seems._ _Vlad really did take my soul. I suppose it's sleeping somewhere cold, but Sam will find it; she'll lead it back home to me. I know she will._

* * *

Well, how do you guys like it? I think it's sort of crappy, but I can't really think of anything else. Anyways, R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	2. Save Me From the Dark

Thanks to all of my reviewers: PhantomPhorever16, December's Morose, and ReD-kun.

December's Morose: I did end up checking out your Evanescence fanfics. They're really good! Be sure and write more if you get the chance!

ReD-kun: Sorry about the excessive detail. I didn't want to put too little, but I guess I didn't think about having too much detail. I'll try to be more careful about that in the future. Thanks!

Yay! My computer is working again! If I have any spelling errors, I apologize because I don't have Microsoft Word back on my computer, and I don't always proofread my documents perfectly. Finally, here is chapter 2 of Bring Me To Life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I own the copyrights to Evanescence's song "Bring Me To Life."

**Bring Me To Life**

**Chapter Two- Save Me From the Dark

* * *

**

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

* * *

Sam looked out the window sadly, regretting leaving Danny behind. "Why, Tucker?" she questioned. "Why did we have to leave him behind? There may have been a chance to save him while we were still there." Her head dropped lightly against the window, the cool of the glass on her forehead. She heard Tucker sigh deeply.

"Sam, I know you want to save him without Danny's parent's help, but what could we have done? We don't have the gadgets that they do; they have a better chance of saving him then we do without their help. Please understand, Sam," he pleaded.

She didn't want to believe him, but what choice did she have? "I suppose you're right, Tucker," she admitted reluctantly. _I wish you weren't, though. _

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

"Well, Daniel, how does it feel to be under my control?" Vlad questioned, cackling.

_Let me go! _He wanted to scream, but he still couldn't say anything. Danny's mind flashed back to Sam's sorrowful face. _Sam..._Thinking of her, he started to fight for control. _Wake up! Don't let him control you! _He thought to himself. Finally, he found he had enough control to fire an ecto-ray. His hand glowed green, and he threw it at Vlad. Since Vlad never saw it coming, it hit him in the back. Vlad shouted in shock and was pushed forward a few feet. He whirled around angry, his hands holding pink ecto-balls in them.

"How did you break free?" he questioned angrily. Danny tried to answer, but found that he had lost control once more. "Ah, no matter. Maybe this will teach you not to do that again." Vlad threw his pink ecto-balls at Danny, but they didn't bother him. When Vlad saw that they had no effect, he floated over to one of the tables in the lab. He appeared to be looking for something, but whatever it was, it had to be important. "Ah, there it is," he muttered. Reaching across the table, he grabbed and held up a knife. This was no ordinary knife, however; it was a knife that was designed to hurt ghosts, seeing as how it held a green glow. Seeing it, Danny tried desperately to run away, but he had lost all control. Vlad floated over to him, a smirk playing across his lips. With one quick swipe, he cut Danny on his arm, up near his shoulder. It didn't go too deep, but it went deep enough that blood started seeping out of the wound. Mentally, Danny screamed in pain. Though he didn't have much of a soul left, he still felt pain when it happened.

"That should teach you a lesson, Daniel," Vlad growled. He stared at Danny angrily, trying to see if Danny still held any emotion. Danny quickly tried to mask his emotion, but Vlad still saw it. "I know you still have emotion, Daniel. I know you can hear anything I say as well. I did this on purpose. If I took all of your soul, I wouldn't be able to see your pained expression when you do the worst thing you can possibly imagine. This is my plan, Daniel; I'll give your soul back after it happens. Now, come with me," he commanded, grabbing Danny's arm. They floated down a corrider in Vlad's castle, making many twists and turns.

Soon, they had arrived at what looked a jail cell. Vlad threw Danny in there and slammed the door shut. He then transformed back to his alter ego, Vlad Masters. Danny heard a slight beeping noise as Vlad pushed some buttons on a small console next to the cell door. A green wall then blocked the cell door. "A ghost shield," Vlad explained. "This should keep you from escaping in case you get any control back again." He then turned sharply on his heel and walked away. Danny just floated there, not able to do much. He fought for control again, and finally was able to sit down against the wall. A tear trickled down his cheek, and then he closed his eyes and was able to fall into a deep sleep.

_Dream sequence_

"Danny!" He heard Sam shout. "Please, don't!" It was dark all around him, and he couldn't see where she was.

"Sam?" He found himself able to call out. A scream then pierced through the blackness around him. "Sam!" he screamed.

"Danny!" A light then broke through, and he saw a mirror. When he walked over to it, he gasped in shock. Blood was pouring from just about everywhere on his body: his chest, his arms, his legs, his head. He put his hand to the mirror, his reflection copying his move, except instead of raising its right hand, it raised its left hand. When he pulled away, a bloody handprint was left in its place. He screamed in shock, and looked at himself, seeing the exact same thing he saw in the mirror. He put his hand to the mirror once more, and then felt something tugging him towards the mirror. Danny tried to fight back, but he soon felt himself pulled into it. He screamed again as he started to fall through blackness with no end in sight. He kept falling, but no one was there to save him. _Save me from this nothingness I've become, Sam._

_End dream sequence_

Vlad watched as Danny appeared to be dreaming. He screamed, and Vlad raised an eyebrow in a small sense of shock. He then smirked. "Everything is going according to plan," he said to himself. "Now all I need is for his friends and his parents to come back, and the game is finally over." Vlad cackled evilly and then started to walk away, leaving Danny stuck in his nightmare.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Sam's head snapped up suddenly as she felt an uneasy feeling wash over her. "Danny..." she whispered. Tucker looked over at her.

"Sam, are you feeling all right?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Sam answered, unsure of her own answer. "Just a bad feeling, that's all."

Tucker nodded his head, not really believing her, but he didn't want to press the issue. Soon they had arrived at the Fenton household. They parked the Specter Speeder in the backyard area, not sure where else to leave it. They hopped out of it and bolted for the house. Sam opened the door, and they walked quickly in.

"Mr. Fenton? Mrs. Fenton? Jazz? Is anybody home?" Sam asked. They heard in explosion coming from the basement. "Basement," Sam and Tucker responded in unison. Quickly, they ran down the stairs to the lab, seeing Jack covered in black soot.

"Jack, I told you not to mess with that," Maddie scolded her husband. Glancing to the right, Tucker saw Jazz holding her hand to her forehead, shaking her head. Maddie then looked up. "Hi, kids!" she said cheerily. Jazz looked over at them, and she mouthed to them thank you. She walked over to them, a smile on her face. Her smile then changed to a frown. At that moment, Maddie's smile fell as well.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Jazz asked. Tucker looked nervous, and Sam bit her lip.

"Yeah, I need to show him my new invention!" Jack said excitedly. Maddie hit him on the shoulder of his orange hazmat suit.

"Jack, be serious! What if Danny's in danger?" Maddie worriedly said.

Jazz cut in. "I'm sure he's busy doing other things. Maybe..." Jazz paused looking for an excuse. "Maybe he went to go clean his room."

"Is he?" Maddie asked Sam and Tucker. Sam and Tucker glanced at each other before Sam turned back to them to talk.

"He's...not." Jazz gave her a glare, but Tucker mouthed for her to listen to Sam. "Mrs. Fenton, he is in danger." Jazz's eyes went wide.

"Ghost fighting danger?" she asked automatically. Sam and Tucker looked at her worriedly, and she gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Ghost fighting?" Maddie inquired. "What are you kids talking about?"

"Has he finally decided to hunt ghosts like his old man?" Jack asked, excitement in his eyes. Sam and Tucker gave a glare at Jazz, and she dropped her shoulders in defeat, knowing Danny was going to kill her for this.

"Sort of," Jazz answered. "You both know Danny Phantom, right?"

"Is he here?" Jack asked, pulling the Fenton bazooka off the table and holding it in the air.

"No. You see...Danny, our Danny, is Danny Phantom."

"What?" Maddie and Jack asked in shock, the Fenton bazooka falling from Jack's hands.

"Remember how the Fenton portal was on when you guys came back home?" They nodded their heads. "Danny had gone in there to turn it on, and I guess part of the portal mixed with his DNA. He's half-ghost now because of the accident. While he's been fighting ghosts and saving Amity Park countless times," Jazz appeared to be growing angry, "you guys have been hunting him relentlessly. You guys have been hunting your own son! He was afraid to tell you guys because he was afraid you guys would rip him apart molecule by molecule! Maybe you guys could be a little more considerate of him," she finished quietly.

Jack's and Maddie's faces showed both hurt and shock mixed together. "Our own son..." Maddie whispered quietly. A few tears fell down her face. "My baby boy...I've been hunting my baby boy."

"What danger is he in?" Jack asked, remembering the topic at hand.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they took it pretty well. "Vlad's captured him. He has this weird machine..." she started to explain, but Maddie cut her off.

"Vlad? Vlad Masters? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Wisconsin Ghost," Jazz answered.

"Wisconsin Ghost?" Jack asked, letting it run through his mind for a few minutes before it finally clicked. "Vladdy's the Wisconsin Ghost?!"

"Yep," was Jazz's short reply. She was still letting off some steam from her outburst.

"I always had a bad feeling about that man."

"That's because he still loves you, Mom." Jazz gave a shudder, as did Maddie.

"Anyways," Sam said, cutting in, "the reason Danny can't escape is that Vlad has sort of stolen his soul."

"What?!" Jazz and Maddie screeched. "When I get there, I'm going to wring that man's neck," Maddie said darkly.

Jack said, "I can't believe I thought that he was my friend. He's crossed the line now. Here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

Yay! I finished this chapter! I'm so happy! Yay that my computer's finally fixed again! Hopefully, there won't be anymore problems with it. Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R& R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


	3. Make Me Real

Thanks to all of my reviewers: too-morbid-for-words05, Siamese2005, and PhantomPhorever16.

Today's my 15th birthday; I'm sooooooooooo happy! Anyways, here' s Chapter 3 of Bring Me To Life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the copyrights to Evanescence's song, "Bring Me To Life", but I do own the idea for this story.

Last time:

_"Anyways," Sam said, cutting in, "the reason Danny can't escape is that Vlad has sort of stolen his soul."  
_

_"What?!" Jazz and Maddie screeched. "When I get there, I'm going to wring that man's neck," Maddie said darkly._

_Jack said, "I can't believe I thought that he was my friend. He's crossed the line now. Here's what we're going to do..."_

**Bring Me To Life**

**Chapter Three- Make me real**

* * *

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

* * *

With Danny... 

Danny eventually woke up, the memories of the nightmare still lingering in his mind. _What an awful nightmare, _Danny thought unhappily. When the sleep had worn off of his eyes, he saw that he was still locked in the cell, and that the ghost shield was still up. _Damn, it's still up._ A few seconds later, he heard the clap of Vlad's shoes echoing down the corridor.

"Ah, Daniel, I see you're awake again. You sounded like you were having a nightmare when I last checked on you." He smirked at this.

_It's all your fault! _Danny wanted to scream, but he still didn't have any control. He struggled again for control, but it was a losing battle. Instead, he stared at Vlad, anger burning in his eyes. His fist clenched a little bit, but that was the only thing he could do.

Vlad laughed at his attempts to break free. "It's no use, Daniel; you won't be able to break free again. I've made sure of that," he snapped, glaring at Danny. He then stood up straight, regaining his composure and brushed some unseen dirt off of the sleeve of his jacket. "Anyways, it's time for me to go eat breakfast." It was then that Danny realized just how hungry he was. Vlad glanced at him and responded, "However, the food is just for me," as though he could read Danny's thoughts. "I need to make sure your stay is uncomfortable as possible. Besides, your stay should only be until tomorrow, or maybe it will end today. Depends on when your idiot father gets here." He laughed and then walked away, leaving Danny alone once more.

_Even though I don't like him, it was still company, _Danny thought sadly, sighing. At least Vlad was letting him breathe without having to fight for control. _I still want out of here, but how can I break through the ghost shield he has up? _Danny thought for a few minutes until he had come up with an idea. _I wonder..._ He inhaled deeply, thankful again that he could breathe and focused all of his energy on trying to make his ghostly wail. Finally, he let loose, but it came out so tiny, it could barely do any damage._ I guess Vlad did think of everything, unfortunately. I sort of hope Sam, Tucker and Jazz get here, but then again, I sort of hope they don't. Vlad said he had something planned for them, and I don't want them getting hurt because of me. I wonder what his plan is, and I hope it has nothing to do with me._

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam and Tucker were all crammed into the Specter Speeder with Maddie driving. Jack wanted to drive, but Maddie insisted on not wanting to get in a wreck while going to save her son. So Jack was in the passenger seat, sulking, while Sam, Tucker and Jazz were talking in the back.

"I can't believe you let it slip!" Sam stated angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jazz apologized. "I didn't mean to!"

"Don't be so harsh on her, Sam," Tucker said. "I mean, how else were we going to get Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to help if they didn't know who they were rescuing? Jazz did something good by letting it slip, even if that's how we didn't plan for it to go."

"Tell that to Danny," Sam told Tucker. "Do you know how mad he's going to be?"

"Oh, well! We're trying to save his life, so I don't think he'll really care if we told his secret to his parents!" Tucker yelled. Jack looked at them, a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong, kids?" he asked.

"Nothing," everyone answered in unison. He gave them an odd look before turning around to the front and trying to tell Maddie where to go.

"I know how to get there, Jack!" Maddie shouted in frustration.

"It looks everyone is in a shouting mood today," Jazz observed. "It's probably because everyone's worried about Danny, and everyone's very emotional because of that."

"Yeah," Sam whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Jazz. I really had no reason to. I'm just...really worried about Danny."

"It's all right, Sam, I understand. I'm really worried about him, too," Jazz responded. The Specter Speeder then sharply swerved to the right, throwing everyone against the wall.

"Jack, I know what I'm doing!" Maddie screamed at her husband.

"Why doesn't Dad listen to Mom?" Jazz wondered to herself.

Sam sighed and stared out the window. _Now that I know what it's like without Danny, I hope it never happens again. I hope we get there soon. _At that thought, the Specter Speeder screeched to a halt. Sam banged her head on the window, and Tucker and Jazz were jerked forward against their seatbelts. "God, did she have to brake so hard?" Sam moaned, rubbing the spot on her head where it had hit the window.

"We're here," Maddie announced. She stood up and quickly ushered everyone out of the Specter Speeder. When Jack had finally squeezed himself out of the door, Maddie gathered everyone in a circle. "Does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" Maddie questioned the group.

"I'm supposed to go with Sam and Tucker to rescue Danny," Jazz answered.

"I take down all technology he's using to his advantage," Tucker said.

"I rescue Danny along with Jazz and Tucker," Sam responded.

Maddie nodded her head at everyone. "Right, and Jack and I will try and hold off Vlad while you guys get Danny. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Let's go save Danny." Sam, Tucker and Jazz took off in the direction of Vlad's castle first, and then Maddie and Jack followed closely behind. Maddie caught up with Jazz and asked her, "How long has Danny had his powers?"

"A little over a year now," was Jazz's answer. (A/n: I forgot to mention that Danny, Sam and Tucker are all 15, and Jazz is 17. Sorry!)

"Oh," Maddie said in a shocked tone before falling back in step with Jack. "Danny's had his powers for a little over a year now."

"So he's had them since he was fourteen?" Jack inquired. Maddie nodded her head in response. "Wow. All this time we've been hunting thinking he was an evil ghost. I can't believe we've been hunting our own son."

"I know how you feel, Jack, but now is our chance to make up for some of that by saving him. He's our son, and I want to make up for the past year that we've been hunting him."

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Danny gazed longingly at the door, sort of hoping that Vlad would come back. _Maybe he'll let me out. I doubt it, but maybe. _Just then, Vlad, in Plasmius form, floated through the ceiling outside of the cell door. "Ready to go, Daniel?" he asked, smirking. "All the pawns have arrived, and it's time to start the game of the lifetime." Plasmius dropped the ghost shield and opened the cell door, walking over to Danny. He grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him out the door.

_What are you planning? _Danny wanted to ask, but he couldn't even talk without having to fight for control. Grudgingly, he let Plasmius drag him through the corridor, giving a mental wince of pain when his face smacked into the wall a few times. Soon, they were in Vlad's lab again. He threw Danny into the middle of the room and walked over to a big screen computer, typing on the keyboard. After a few seconds of typing, a security video popped on the screen, showing Jack slamming into the doors of the mansion. "The game has begun," Plasmius said, cackling. "And you, Daniel, are my greatest piece." He glared evilly at Danny, and Danny felt a sense of fear because of Plasmius's look.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

Jack rammed his shoulder into the door again, struggling to break it down. As he kept struggling, Jazz and Sam heard the sound of the Fenton RV. "Dad, move! Mom's got the RV!" Hearing that, Jack quickly ran away from the door. A few minutes later, the Fenton RV rammed into the double doors, leaving splintered wood where two whole doors once stood. Maddie jumped out of the RV, a smile on her face.

"And that's how you open the doors!" the teal-jumpsuit clad woman said. She pulled up the hood of her jumpsuit, covering her orange hair and violet eyes. "Let's go save Danny!" Sam followed behind her, everyone following behind them. _Hang on, Danny, _Sam thought worriedly, _we're coming to save you. I'm not going to leave you now._

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

_No, Sam, go back! _Danny shouted in his head. _Leave me here! I don't want you getting hurt because of me!_ "Your friends and family will be here soon, Daniel; what are you going to do? You can't talk to them, so they have no way of knowing how to save you. You're doomed, Daniel; you're the main piece of my plan, and now is the time to use you." Danny then heard pounding on the lab doors, and he heard his dad's shouting.

"We're coming, Danny!" his dad shouted. He fought to scream, "Go back!", but he still couldn't grasp any control. _No!_ he thought as they burst in the doors.

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

"Danny!" Sam shouted, seeing him floating in the middle of Vlad's lab. As for Vlad, he was in his ghost form, Plasmius, and he was floating behind Danny, smirking evilly.

"Ah, I see you've all arrived. Good to see you've all come to meet your fate," Plasmius announced. "And here is your precious Danny." He waved his hands to Danny, his blood red eyes leering at them all.

"Let Danny go, Vlad," Maddie ordered, hate reflecting in her eyes.

"Not as long as he's under my control."

"Then we'll fight for him," Jack responded.

Vlad sneered, eyebrow raised. "You think you can beat me this time?" he asked, his hands glowing with his pink aura. "It's not going to happen this time, fat man."

"Don't call him fat!" Maddie shouted, firing the Fenton bazooka at Vlad. Caught off guard, it hit him in the stomach and sent him back slightly, his feet scraping along the floor. While Maddie and Jack fought Vlad, Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran over to Danny. Jazz looked at her brother and was surprised when she looked in his eyes, seeing no soul.

"Danny...is that really you?" Jazz questioned. She then looked down and saw his hand glowing green. "Danny, what are you doing?"

DANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOMDANNYPHANTOM

_Don't!_ He was telling himself. He knew that his hand was holding ecto-energy in it, and that he was supposed to fire at Jazz, but he was fighting with himself, trying to avoid it. His hand raised slightly, but he fought to lower it. Finally, he was able to talk to them, but it wasn't much. "Guys...run," he muttered. Doing so, he lost control and fired the ecto-ball on accident. Unfortunately, it hit Sam on the arm. _Sam! _he screamed in his head. She shouted in pain and clutched at her arm. When she pulled her hand away, a burn mark was left in its place. _Stop it! Don't do this! Don't hurt Sam! _he thought.

_You're not his puppet; breathe and be real again. I need to bring him back to life. _Sam thought as she watched Danny fight with himself for control of his body and his actions.

* * *

Yay! All done with this chappie. I tried to finish it yesterday on the 30th, but I didn't have enough time, so I finished it on the 31st. Anyways, Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! R&R please! L8r!

dreamwriter2010


End file.
